Visit to Hades Prologue & Epilogue
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: This was written at another site for a challenge, which was to write a prologue and epilogue to the episode, A Visit to Hades.  The characters were created by Irwin Allen and belong to Sheila Allen? or maybe Fox?
1. Prologue

**Visit to Hades Prologue Challenge**

Dinner was the usual fare… salad… meatless meatloaf… coffee… What Judy would give for a candlelight dinner in the moonlight… alone… with Don. She looked around the table and felt as if she was watching a movie. Don was sitting next to her, but giving all his attention to a disagreement with Dr. Smith. She didn't even know what they were arguing about. It was the same thing every night.

"I am impervious to your barbaric barbs, Major," Smith stated.

Don pointed his fork and replied, "We'll see just how impervious you are when we don't have enough cobalt ore to get off this rock…"

Penny and Will glanced at each other and giggled. Maureen gave them a warning look.

John raised his hands for silence. "All right! That's enough out of you two. Dr. Smith, it is your turn to collect the ore and I expect it to be done tomorrow without complaint. Is that clear?"

"A man of my stature does not stoop to manual labor."

"That may be true on Earth, but on this planet, all able bodied men contribute, and that's final!"

"Humph!" Dr. Smith stood and nodded to the group. "I bid you all adieu. I must rest my delicate back in preparation for your enforced labor. Good-night!"

With those last words, Dr. Smith stomped up the ramp to sulk in his room. Don shook his head. "Some day, John… some day…"

Judy rolled her eyes, "Oh, Don."

He looked at her. "What do you mean," and he imitated her, "Oh, Don."

"You argue with Dr. Smith at every meal. He's not the only one at this table, you know."

"But he's the only one who shirks his duty every day."

Judy was exasperated. "Well, I can think of one other person who ignores his duty to someone sitting right next to him!" She stood and threw down her napkin. "Excuse me!" she exclaimed and left the table.

Don was clueless. "What's gotten into her?"

"I think the tedium of this planet has gotten to all of us, Don," Maureen explained.

"I'll go talk to her," John stated and left the table. He found Judy in the galley, banging things around as she was cleaning up from dinner. "Judy?" She looked up at her father and he saw the misery on her face. "Have you and Don been arguing lately?"

She shook her head and turned away. "Arguing would be a step up from where we are now. The problem is that we do _nothing_. It's almost like we're brother and sister or something. Dad, that's not the kind of relationship I want."

"Now, Judy, you're still young. You've got plenty of time for a relationship."

"Dad, please don't start that again. I'm almost twenty-one years old. Time is moving on, but Don and I aren't. Maybe you and mom were right. I shouldn't have gotten involved with him."

"You know your mother and I have changed our opinion of Don as a suitor for you. He's a good man. I'm sure that once we get to Alpha Centauri…"

Judy was incredulous. "So I'm just supposed to wait? Suppose we never reach Alpha Centauri? What then?"

"We _will_ get there, Judy, and when we do, I'll be happy to marry you and Don."

Judy turned away from her father. "Suppose I don't want to marry him."

"Well, Judy, it's not like you have much choice."

"Maybe that's exactly what my problem is..."


	2. Epilogue

**Visit to Hades Epilogue**

The only causality of the trip to Hades, well, besides the harp and Don's skull, was the seat of Dr. Smith's pants. As the group walked back to the Jupiter, Dr. Smith complained about the indignity of the entire experience and, in true Smith style, exaggerated the horrors he had faced. "That green demon was relentless in pursuing me in that infernal underworld. It was only my cunning mind that saved me from certain death," Dr. Smith bragged.

"Aw, come on, Smith. That creature was slower than a sick snail. All you had to do was stroll away from him," Don said.

Smith turned on Don and pointed a finger in his face. "And you, Major, allowing that morbid Morbus to leave me behind to suffer... You have a cold, cold heart."

They were nearing the Jupiter and Judy, who was walking ahead with her parents, turned her head and said, "I don't agree with you, Dr. Smith. He was pretty hot headed today."

Don didn't like that comment. "What do you mean by that?"

"Now, Don…" Judy started.

He stopped and frowned. "Are you going to tell me to calm down again?"

She stopped walking too. "If you insist on being hot headed… yes!"

"If you hadn't gone off with a man old enough to be your father, I wouldn't have had a reason to get 'hot headed!'"

"And if you hadn't started that fist fight, I wouldn't have hit you over the head!"

"_You_ hit me?" Don rolled his eyes to the heavens. He had no idea… "What… was it punishment for 'not doing my duty' by you?"

Judy placed her hands on her hips and replied, "How dare you suggest such a thing! I was trying to save you from being beaten…" and she couldn't resist adding… "again."

He felt his blood pressure rise to the lump on his head. He glared at her for a full ten seconds and then stomped into the ship in search of an ice pack. "Oh, dear," Maureen said and looked at Judy. "How hard did you hit him?"

"I didn't mean to hit him, I was trying to hit Morbus."

"Judy, did he lose consciousness?"

"Only for a few minutes."

"Another concussion. I better check on him." Maureen went in search of Don.

Will and Smith had watched the scene before them in silence. Will wanted to disappear. He hated it when Judy and Don fought. It wasn't so much that they were arguing, it was the way they argued. It wasn't like the arguments he and Penny would have. It was different. He didn't know how it was different, but it was. He shrugged. He just hoped they would work it out. He didn't like seeing either one of them unhappy.

Dr. Smith had held his tongue throughout the scene, knowing that it was not the time to add to the Major's wrath. After Maureen followed Don into the ship, he turned to the others and said. "I must get out of these tattered trousers." He nodded to Judy and the professor and entered the ship and Will followed.

John looked at his daughter. Her face was flushed and she was fighting to keep the tears from falling. "Well, Judy… at least you're arguing. You said that would be a step up."

Judy crumbled. "Oh, Dad." John drew her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. "I was so worried about him after I hit him. I didn't mean to argue with him. He is just so… so…"

"Emotional?"

She nodded.

John continued. "That's because he has such 'strong feelings' for you, Judy, and you gave him a reason to worry that those feelings were no longer being returned. Weren't you complaining to me that you had 'no choice' before Morbus showed up?"

"But… I never stopped loving Don."

John smiled. It was just what he wanted to hear. "Does he know that?"

She looked up at her father and brushed the tears from her eyes. She realized that she had her own 'duty' to perform.

* * *

Maureen found Don sitting at the galley table, his head on his forearm. Penny stood nearby, worried, but afraid to approach him. Maureen nodded to her and went to his side. "Let me look at you," she said and started to part his hair, but he pushed her hand away and put his head up. "I'm all right," he said.

"Of course you are. That's why you're sitting hear with your head on your arm." She looked at his pupils and they seemed fine. "What is all this… stuff in your hair?"

"The ceiling caved in on us as we left. I guess a few chunks hit my head. Trust me. Nothing could break this thick skull of mine."

"Well, just the same, I'd feel better if you let me take a good look."

He nodded and let her examine him.

"Oh, my. You've got quite a lump forming there. Penny, please get me the ice pack?"

Penny replied, "Sure, Mom."

"You're going to have to undergo the usual concussion routine tonight," Maureen told him.

"Just send the Robot in to check on me," Don replied.

"I think Judy would prefer to do it."

A second passed before he replied, "I don't think so."

Maureen sighed. She had always sensed that, despite what the tabloids had printed, the path to happiness would not be easy for Judy and Don. Penny returned with the ice pack. She stood on the other side of Don and placed it on the lump that was now obvious.

"You and Judy must have had quite an experience down there, Don." Penny stated.

"Yeah," Don replied, "I made a total fool of myself."

Maureen chuckled. "How does that old Elvis Presley song go? 'Wise men say only fools rush in?"

The elevator descended. Judy appeared and sang, "But I can't help falling in love with you." She took the ice pack from Penny and said, "Thanks, Penny, I'll take over."

Maureen smiled at her daughters. "Come on, Penny, let's go see what we can do about Dr. Smith's trousers."

After they left, Judy sat next to Don and placed her free hand on his cheek. He couldn't meet her eyes. He was embarrassed… hurt… afraid… "Hey," she said. "Look at me."

He glanced at her face and then looked away. "Don, if anyone's been a fool," Judy admitted, "it's been me."

"No." Don's voice caught, and he had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could continue. Judy saw the tears brimming in his eyes and touched her forehead to his temple. He took her in his arms and buried his face in her hair. She dropped the ice pack and held him close.

"I love you, Don. I do."

He wanted to tell her the same, but he couldn't find his voice. He squeezed her tighter and finally croaked out, "Me too…"

They both closed their eyes as the tears slid down their cheeks. No one interrupted them as their lips found each other and met. Their kiss held all of the apologies, all of the unspoken words between them, and the universe was right once again…


End file.
